1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of desalination, and more particularly, to freeze desalination.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
Freeze desalination is a known desalination method which presents however technical difficulties in implementation, mainly due to accumulation of ice that results in a reduced thermal contact and mechanical ice removal challenges.